Not as it seems
by Jasminee18
Summary: So it's Rachels senior year. She's got her glee family and her boyfriend Finn but is this going to be the senior year they all had hoped for? sorry i suck at summarys but the story will be better then it sounds trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I haven't updated my previous story but with the tragic passing of Cory Monteith I felt the need to write about glee and that's what I'm going to do. Hope you all like it! (Also if any gleeks out there are also deeply saddened by Cory's death then feel free to message me for a chat!)**

**I don't own glee or the characters!**

**Rachel's POV**

So this was it. My senior year at McKinley High School. Everything had changed so much in the last few years. I use to be the annoying Jewish girl with two dads that nobody had time for, who use to get slushied at least two times a day by the popular kids but now that was all different thanks to glee club. You see glee club started with just five of us- me, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina but then Mr Schue managed to get the most popular guy in the school to join us- Finn Hudson, the guy I had been in love with ever since 3rd grade. To this day I still don't know how Mr Schue managed to do it but he did.

Although Finn was the most popular guy in school we were still losers, even Finns friends eventually started bullying him like they did to us but through it all Finn still stuck by us. But after a while the cool kids starting joining us Quinn, Brittany and Santana where the first to join although they didn't join because they wanted to Quinn wanted to keep an eye on Finn who at the time was her boyfriend and the other two joined because coach Sylvester wanted them to spy on us because she had it in for the glee club. Not long after those three joined Noah Puckerman did because he missed hanging out with Finn.

Quinn Fabray made my life hell in glee up until the whole school found out she was pregnant and she got kicked off the cheerio's which broke my heart because even though Finn and I had grown close I knew there was no chance with us if he had a baby on the way which eventually the truth came out that Puck was the father. When Quinn gave birth to little Beth her and Puck decided it would be best for Beth to go to a family who would be able to give her everything she needed.

Which brings us to now, Finn and I were together and Quinn and Puck decided to give it a go together when the both realised they had feelings for each other after what they went through and surprisingly we were all great friends and we had even got a few new faces in the club there was Sam, Mike and Blaine which was Kurts new boyfriend that transferred from another school to be with him. We had all grown so close that we were just like a family and family stick together.

As I walked into the school hand in hand with my handsome boyfriend we were immediately greeted by Puck and Quinn who walked with us to the choir room where we was having our first glee club meeting since we became seniors.

"So Finn I see you snuck over Rachel's again last night" Puck laughed while I blushed a deep shade of crimson. Since Pucks mother had kicked him out Puck had moved in with Finn so he always noticed when Finn disappeared to my house in the middle of the night when our parents had all fallen asleep. It was no secret that Finn and I were sexually active since we got caught in a very compromising position in the choir room last year and quite a few times by Puck after that since he shares a bedroom with Finn which I may add is very awkward when your just getting down to business and Puck busts in and interrupts us. You see Puck isn't the most secretive person either so every time he walks in on us or anything like that the whole glee club knows about it which can definitely be embarrassing.

"Of course" Finn beamed as he leaned down and claimed my lips. "How could I possibly stay away from my beautiful girl" he laughed as Puck fake gagged.

"Dude get a bedroom" Puck said.

"Dude I have a bedroom but you live in it to remember" Finn laughed.

We arrived in the choir room and noticed everybody else was already there.

"Morning Mr Schue" I Beamed as we all sat down. Mr Schue was definitely my favourite teacher he did everything for us and was always there when we needed him.

"Morning Rachel" he replied.

"Mr Schue I was thinking… seeing as it's our last year I want this year to be great so today I was wondering if Finn and I could sing a song." Finn smiled at me knowing exactly what song we was singing because we had spoken about it this morning when we woke up.

"Sure Rachel" Mr Schue smiled as he headed toward the edge of the room taking a seat ready for our performance.

"Right guys. Seeing as it's our first day of our senior year we wanted to perform the song that brought us all together, the song that made us a family" I nodded at the band letting them know we was ready. As the tune started to play everyone started to smile. This truly was that song that brought us together so it was special to us all.

**Finn**

_Just A small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

**Rachel**

_Just A city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit _

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

After Finn and I had finished the first verses everybody else started to join in.

**Puck **

_A singer in a smoky room_

**Quinn**

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

**Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Puck**

_For A smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

**Everyone**

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in night_

**Rachel**

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice _

_Just one more time_

**Rachel and Finn**

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

**Everyone**

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streelight, people_

_Don't stop!_

When we stopped and we was hugging each other smiling and laughing it was in that moment that I knew this was going to be a good year.. but then again nothing is ever what you hope it is.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So if I'm being honest I have been pretty emotional today while watching a few episodes of glee. I got to the episode "I do" and had a good cry when Lea and Cory (Rachel and Finn) sung We've Got tonight. It was one of the last songs they sung together and it's such a romantic song which is what breaks my heart because Cory was so young, him and his character Finn Hudson deserved their happy ending, Lea and Rachel deserved their happy ending and the fans deserved to see Finchel reunited. Cory was an inspiration to a lot of people and just because of the tragic way he passed I'm not going to think anything different on him, he inspired a lot of young people to be who they want to be and to chase their dreams and to me that made him an amazing man. Rip Cory Monteith you'll be missed by your family, friends and every single gleek across the world, Sleep tight.**

**Finn's POV**

I couldn't help but smile down at the beautiful women that slept next to me. Rachel meant everything to me, she had made me into the man I was today. I use to be an obnoxious dick who thought everything revolved around being popular but that was until Mr Schue blackmailed me into joining glee, don't take it wrong I'm so glad he did otherwise I would still be dating Quinn and treating everybody else like dirt. Not that I don't think Quinn is amazing but we were never good together, we had no chemistry and after the whole situation with her and Puck and the pregnancy there was no chance of us fixing things. But in all honestly I'm glad at how things turned out because if Quinn didn't cheat on me and have Beth then I wouldn't have my Rachel and Quinn wouldn't have Puck.

Rachel and I had been together for about a year and a half now and things were definitely going great. I know it might sound stupid but Rachel brought me to life and I honestly don't know where I would be without her, she made me see that it was ok to be who I am, who I really am and that as long as I was happy and doing what I wanted to do then nothing else mattered.

I didn't exactly have the easiest childhood after my dad died, my mum did everything she could to provide for me but she was lonely and unhappy, when she finally did get into a relationship the jerk ran over to be with a younger model but my mum put on a brave face for me for which I was grateful for but now it was my turn to be brave for her even when I wasn't feeling so brave. I knew one thing for sure though and that is I'm going to make my mum proud of me.

"Finn stop staring at me" I heard Rachel's sleepy form mutter.

"Im not baby" I smiled while continuing to stare. I just couldn't help it if I could spend the rest of my life in this moment just me and her, I would.

"Yeh right" she muttered opening her eyes to notice I was in fact staring. I giggled at her as she glared at me and got out of bed. Rachel may be the hyper girl in school that is always motivated but she most definitely is not a morning person.

"Aw baby, you know I love you" I smiled as I walked up to her a wrapped her in my arms.

"And I love you but right now you gotta' go" she smiled. "My dads are going to be awake any minute and you know they can't catch you in here" Rachel finished as she leaned up on her tip toes to give me a kiss.

"Ew morning breath" I joked as she slapped my arm.

"Shut up you big goon and get out" she laughed.

I leaned down to give her another kiss before I departed through her bedroom window.

As I drove back towards my house I couldn't help but sing along to the song that was on the radio. It had always been one of my favourite songs as a kid because my dad use to sing it to me before he died.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_ And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow _

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_ And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_ And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Even if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crushing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

I couldn't help but laugh at myself as the song finished. I remember that was the song Mr Schue blackmailed me into glee with, well not that I knew that at first but he confessed to what he had done a few months after and to be honest I really didn't care I was happy he did it. Turns out music was something I was really passionate about without me even knowing it which is why I have decided to try and get into NYADA along with Rachel and Kurt but the only problem was that I knew I didn't stand that much of a chance don't get me wrong I know I'm good but I'm not even close to the level Rachel and Kurt are on. I guess the only thing I can do is try.

I didn't have to worry about any of that for a while for now I just need to focus on getting us to nationals this year but with my Rachels awesome voice I knew we could do it.

**So I know this is quite a short chapter but I promise I will make it up to you with the next one! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
